You're Both So Smart
by siarenthander
Summary: Ever since elementary, Galinda Uppland has been marked as the teachers' pet. In hopes of erasing those names in college, Galinda adopts the persona of a fashionista.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback on my oneshot and multi-chapter! This is probably going to be a longer multi-chapter, so I'll be keeping it updated when I can. Yes, I know that I'm also working on, 'Girl in the Mirror', but I'm currently stuck, so I've been working on this.

NOTE: I do not own any part of Wicked.

* * *

_Teacher's pet, brainiac, pedantic._ I sighed. _This year_, I promised to myself, _will be different. This year, I won't have those names._ Before stepping out onto the train station platform, I looked around my private carriage once more to make sure I didn't forget anything. As I stepped onto the train station platform I muttered, "Here I come Shiz."

* * *

The ride to Shiz was quite uneventful. Considering the coachman was my father's and only discussed matters of politics. Normally, I would be quite fascinated, but I had to remember: chic, stylish, and most importantly, popular. This is what I wanted to appear like when I arrived at Shiz.

* * *

Shiz University was an impressive collection of buildings. From the vines that wrapped around almost every square inch of wall space, it was clear to me that these structures were ancient.

"Oh well look who we have here." I turned around quickly to see that it was my elementary school friend, Shen Shen. "Oh, um, Shen Shen," I swallowed, "Y-you're attending Shiz too?" Seeing her here made me nervous. She _knew_ what I was trying to do.

"Well obviously, Galinda," she looked at my attire skeptically, "You've changed." I nodded, my blonde curls falling into my face. What else could I say? She was right, I did change. Instead of my usual modest navy blue blazer and long skirt, I was sporting a fitted white blouse and a matching short skirt.

"Well," I asked, "Do you like it?" Shen Shen just stared at me, which was fine, because I didn't expect to get a response. I simply asked the question to avoid an awkward silence. As Shen Shen turned to walk away she said, "Yes, but it's not like you, Galinda."

I just stood there on the lawn, contemplating my friend's words as she walked back into one of the buildings. I sighed and thought to myself, _This is definitely going to be an interesting year._

* * *

**Should I continue with this? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was supposed to be assigned a private suite, but made the mistake of not stepping back when Madame Morrible, the Shiztress, was looking for volunteers to room with Elphaba Thropp, the unusual green girl.

Quite honestly, I didn't have any issues with her emerald complexion. What /did/ bother me however was her studious, bookworm like personality. I used to be just like her, a teacher's pet.

* * *

As we moved into our dorms, I tried my best not to stare at her, but I must admit, I was quite intrigued by her. Although Elphaba may be a teacher's pet, it was clear that she had attitude.

When she first arrived with her father, the Governor of Munchkinland, and her handicapped sister, the beautiful Nessarose, everyone stared at her because of her skin.

She obviously knew why we were staring, but she started her response as follows, "What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" This clearly wasn't the first time that she had used this startup phrase. "Okay, let's get this over with," she said as she advanced towards us, "No, I am not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child."

As she was walking away to return to her sister, I could hear several snide comments such as, "I never thought I'd see a walking artichoke." I felt bad for Elphaba, but I remembered that I must appear as the chic, rich girl from the Uplands.

While I was reflecting on those recent events, I hadn't realized that I was staring at the girl. "What?" Elphaba snapped, meeting my gaze.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled, pretending to be a bubbly blonde.

As I turned away to unpack my things, I caught Elphaba rolling her eyes from my peripheral vision. She also muttered something along the lines of, "Stupid blonde." I winced slightly from her words, but pretended not to notice.

* * *

After unpacking and doing my makeup, I left the suite, allowing Elphaba to sulk about her life or what not.

As I was exiting Crage Hall, I was greeted by my new found friend, Pfhannee, and some other Gillikenese girls. "Come on," Pfhannee giggled, "Let's go to the front gates. . . Who knows? Maybe they'll be some scandalous boys." We all tittered with excitement and followed Pfhannee.

* * *

When we arrived at the gate, we were startled by an interesting sight. Standing by the entrance was a Goat who sported a long, brown trench coat, trousers, and a collared shirt. "Oh Oz," I murmured, "Please don't tell me that that Goat is one of our professors..."

In that exact same moment, the Goat decided to look up from the book, which he had been reading. "Well hello there ladies," the Goat smiled, or at any rate, as close as you're going to get to a smile with Animal features. "I'm Dr. Dillamond."

"But.. but you're a goat!" one of the accompanying Gillikenese girls exclaimed. Dr. Dillamond bleated indignantly, "Let me remind you, that I am an Animal, not an animal." Emphasizing his species' title. "I'm able enough to conduct this conversation with you, and definitely well educated enough to be one of your professors!"

He started walking hurriedly past us, a waft of musk passing as he did so. "Good day!" Dr. Dillamond exclaimed gruffly as he entered Briscoe Hall.

Pfhannee scoffed, "Well that was different. . . Come on, let's head over to the town and go shopping!" We all squealed with delight and went off to follow Pfhannee.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently! I've been extremely busy and I've also had writers block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

We all returned to Shiz, arms filled with bags after a bountiful shopping session. I must admit, I was starting to enjoy the company that a clique provided. The group would share everything with me without me having to tease the information out.

For example, as we were walking through the town, Phfannee was going on and on about the boy who she had a crush on. Not that I actually cared, but it was nice to know that I was already trusted by her.

The actual excursion wasn't too eventful. It mostly consisted of us running in and out of stores, and myself watching the others try things on, while they also tried to make me buy things. Over lunch, we listened to the latest gossip from Phfannee. I wasn't really listening and found myself saying, "Maybe we should head to the-" I stopped short, realizing that my next word was going to be "library". Phfannee had become quiet and turned to me. "Maybe we should what, Galinda?" Recovering from my near status killing mistake, I continued, "Maybe we should go sight seeing for some boys when we head back!" The other girls squealed, delighted by the idea.

After going to a few more shops, we began to head back to Shiz. "Look at that," Phfannee pointed to a rundown building covered in moss, "It's so ugly! Why do they even keep that place?!" I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from rambling on about the architectural design and the rich history which it stored.

Returning to reality, I realized that there was a young man milling about in front of us. "Wait," I whispered to the clique, "Isn't that Fiyero Tiggular? Prince of the Vinkus?" I had heard about this Winikie prince. He had a reputation, which my old self found repulsive. According to gossip that I heard, Fiyero was a party animal, and had been kicked out of at least three other universities.

_But you're not the old you,_ one part of my brain whispered, _You're the new Galinda Uppland, chic, popular, and pretty._ I shook my head to clear these thoughts. Phfannee squealed excitedly, "Oh my Oz! You're right Galinda!" It was then that the prince walked up to me.

Keeping my composure I asked, "Were you looking for something or someone?" I could hear Phfannee whispering feverishly to the Gillikinese girls behind me. I beamed a pearly grin at Fiyero, pretending to be interested in him. He cleared his throat, "Uh yeah... history...class? I don't know... somewhere?" The brainiac part inside of me died. _How could someone not know where their class was?!_ Outwardly, I continued to smile and replied, "That class ended a few hours ago!"

Fiyero gave a crooked grin a took a step towards us, straightening his vest. "Perfect timing I guess, huh?" From behind me, Phfannee piped up, "Yes, most definitely, _Fiyero_." Phfannee was most definitely in love with the prince. _Oh Oz._ I, however, was quite amused that Fiyero didn't even ask how Phfannee knew his name. _He's probably aware of the gossip about him._

"So," he began, "Where's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!" I chimed. _Why not?_ I thought _Let's see where this could goes._ "Sounds perfect!" Fiyero laughed. I couldn't help but blushing. He _was_ very handsome. Fiyero leaned closer to me. "So, I'll be picking you up around eight?" I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I had to nod quickly to get him to go away so he wouldn't see me blushing. And it worked. Once he saw my consent, he started walking away, probably looking for more people to recruit for tonight's party.

I sighed as I watched Fiyero's disappearing figure. Once he was out of earshot, Phfannee squealed, "Oh my Oz, Galinda! He just asked you out!" I smiled, still blushing. It was the first time that I had been asked out to something. Even if it was an invitation from a scandalous prince, it was still a date.

* * *

**Yay! So I finally updated this! Enjoy this so far? Please review!**

**Si**


	4. Chapter 4

I returned to my dorm, still trying to process what had just happened; I came back to Shiz, saw the prince, and was then asked on a date.

Dropping my bags in front of my bed, I sat on the edge of the mattress, contemplating how it had come to be.

"So Fiyero asked you to the Ozdust?" I was startled by Elphaba's question. Not only had she just talked to me, but she somehow knew about Fiyero.

"Why yes, and how would _you_ know about that, miss Elphaba?" I raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious as to how she knew.

"I was in the courtyard when the idiot almost ran me over." Elphaba said distastefully. "Oh," I started, slightly amused, "Perhaps his carriage driver assumed that green meant "go"."

The words were mean, but they were suiting. Elphaba reacted by scowling and returned to her book. I sat smugly on my bed for a few clock ticks before getting up to get ready for tonight's ball.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating lately! School just ended for me, so I've had finals and all that good stuff. I also haven't been updating because of lack of inspiration. Sorry in advance for not updating for a week or so... I'm going on a trip to New York! Another question for you all... Should I delete my story, _A Quality of the Mind_? I had an idea for it, but I'm having a major writer's block on it. Please review!**


End file.
